Red Moon, A Thief’s promise
by Yuki-Illuser
Summary: This is also mystery, and humor. It's a YYH chose your own ending Have fun!
1. Red Moon, A Thief’s promise

~*~*~*~Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, let the surprise sink in.. (Pauses for moment of thought* And I do not own Kuronue, wish I did, but I don't. I do own Kaze, who is the person I based the story one.. she's the one who this is modled after. Hakari, I don't own, but he's the property of Kitsunenomen. My sisterl. Have fun!  
  
*~*~*~* Red Moon, A Thief's promise  
  
The moon was rather large that night, and very beautiful. It had a slightly red tint to it, and you were used to reading the stars. They warned you weather to go on that heist tonight or to just sit it out and wait for tomorrow. For as long as you could remember, the stars had been a guide, next to your brother, that is. You learned to read stars because you were the brains, he was the brawn, but you were both intelligent and ignorant at the same time.  
  
Tonight, you proved it.  
  
You chose to ignore the red hinted moon. You chose to ignore everything you had ever learned. And you found out too late it wasn't the best thing to do. ~~  
  
Kaze grabbed the sack and pulled the strap over her head and shoulder, slinking off in the dark for the door. She stuck the lock pick between her teeth as she slid across the floor blending into the shadows, amazing for one as bright as the Silver. She counted the steps to the heavy door in the back of her mind, dancing a little to the left as she remember the map had pointed out all the weak floor stones that would trigger the drop traps with the slightest pressure.  
  
Her heel skirts over one of the weak stones and it crackles loudly as it brakes from its molding and plummets to the spiked chamber below. She breathed a curse in the darkness. "Damn." I have got to get out of here before I'm Youko-kebob Kaze thought with an irritated sigh that she clamps down on her mouth. Whose brilliant idea had it been to split up, anyway? She actually breathed her sigh this time as she recalled. Oh, yeah. Mine. The youko clung to the wall as she moved around the room, inching her way ever closer to the door and her escape. She hoped your partner was having better luck than she were. Vaguely, she remembered what she saw in the stars, and the red moon. She shrugged it off and continued forward, the pack was heavier than she thought it would be. Then she heard it, foot steps. Thousands if she heard correctly. Enma must have found them out somehow. Suddenly, a flash of black catches her eye. Only one thing enters her mind. "Kuronue!" He looks to her and grabs her wrist, pulling her along. The pair of them ran, but the bags created a slight weight, throwing the girl off balance. She fell. Silver clangs and spreads down the hallway. She hears a guard yell. Kuronue runs back to help her up, and she was happy for his help, but yells at him and tells him to run away and leave her. He mumbled something about thief's honor and how he was too stubborn to listen anyway. She smiles and starts running again. They finally reach outside; she can see and smell bamboo everywhere. The leaves fall delicately around them, a few whistled past her furred ears. Next, the sound of arrows zooming past her slender body enters. As if on instinct, she calls out to her partner. "Kuronue!" "Kaze!" An ominous snap is heard, and she spins around to see crimson and green mixing before her. His pale skin was stained with red, and a bamboo pole was through his thigh, leg, and arm. "Get out of here." He was dieing, she could tell from how badly he was bleeding. But, because she cared and she were ignoring instinct, she went back to help him. Kaze could also feel him getting colder. Then his life force was gone. She didn't care though, she wanted to save his body, so she could give him a proper burial. He was her best friend, and a little more. A sharp pain erupts in her arm, but she ignores it. All that matters is Kuronue. Those guards were only hitting by chance, the fools had no aim. Another one hits, though closer to her vital spots. She pulls delicately at the bamboo, but it doesn't move, she hears a crack, and figure she's broken his hipbone. Three more arrows hit her, this time, they hit vitals. She refused to give up, and the pain is nothing compared to her determination to free him. She looked down, with distaste, at all the blood staining her white tunic. One last arrow hits her, and she fell to her knees. Because of the way she fell, a stray bamboo pole goes through her abdomen. She coughed up blood, and stared at her hand. She glanced up, and saw the moon behind Kuronue's lifeless body. It's stained red with demon blood. "I'm sorry Kuronue, I.. I couldn't. protect you.. And.. I wanted to tell you. tell you that i.." But all went black. ~*~*~*~ Read on to chapter 2. 


	2. A bitter farewell Ch 2

A/N: Heehee, I got two reviews on the first chapter. I never get those^^ I'm so happy so I'm working extra hard. I know there isn't a choose your own ending, it happens in ch. 3. Have fun^^ I figured out a plot too, have fun. ~~ Quick over view! "I'm sorry Kuronue, I.. I couldn't. protect you.. And.. I wanted to tell you. tell you that i.." But all went black. ~~  
  
Enma glared down to the pair of reckless spirits below him. They were both dormant and not aware they were awake. His eyes drifted from the silver being, to the obsidian one. The silver girl was stained in blood, both hers and her partners. The darker one, was also stained, and had a few wounds. These two were the best thieves in the makai, and he had them. They seemed so harmless now, but they were both lethal. He looked to the right.  
  
"George,"  
  
The blue ogre hurried over, "Hai Enma-sama?"  
  
He looked at the pair of thieves before him, well, the spirits. He had placed them in bubbles. It sealed their ears and eyes. It seemed almost perfect, but he still felt edgy. Once again, the great king looked to the side.  
  
"I'm going on business. Koenma and you are in charge in my absence."  
  
With that, he was gone. Koenma, in his toddler like state, waddled out. He held a list between his chubby fingers, looking over it.  
  
'Hm. so, I'm supposed to put them back in the wild? I suppose. if they were reborn, there is a chance they'd be good.'  
  
The mini baby god went to the bubble, and with a wave of his hand, he sent the bubble holding Kuronue down a hall. Then, he looked to the one that held the female youko thief. She was dormant. He then went closer, and pressed his face agenst the glass-like surface to get a better look. She was so thin and pale, he wondered how it could've been a threat to his father.  
  
George panicked. "Koenma sir! A divine touch to their spirit chambers will awaken dormant spirits!"  
  
Koenma hard too late, his hands went through the 'glass'and lightly touched the arm of the sleeping soul. He pulled back quickly, causing the glass to have a rippling effect. "Oh no.. Ogre!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
~~ Her eyes opened, exposing dazed gold irises. She looked around, acting like a caged animal. Having no idea where she was, and remembering only that she was surrounded by millions of demons before she blacked out. Narrowed eyes drifted down to her translucent hands.  
  
"W-what magic is this?"  
  
She asked, astonished and shocked. Her eyes went up, seeing Koenma. That's all she saw. The first thing that entered her mind was, she died. This was Reikai. And Koenma was infront of her. Quickly, her mind started to work again, if she was in the reikai, and was in a bubble, she figured if she left, she'd only have about a minute and a half before she became a lost soul. That's what happened if you didn't posses a body soon enough, you'd be stuck in limbo. She touched the bubble gently, and noticed that when her hand breached the bubble, it was invisible. She took a deep breath. Then had a sudden flash back.  
  
"Where is Kuronue?"  
  
She noticed the pair infront of her was only staring. She remembered him getting summoned away from the room. She took him for lost. Koenma would pay. Dearly. She noted that the bubble had a hole in it, she breathed deeply, then forced herself through it. Cold was all she felt right now, she needed to find a body quickly, or she'd be among the lost. The only one close enough right now, was Koenma. She grinned, and went towards him. You couldn't see her right now, it was perfect. She was a few centimeters from his face, when a movement caught her eye. A boy clad in black walked in, she reconized him suddenly. Hakari was unforgettable. From the day she say him in the woods, to the day before yesterday. He'd been there since the beginning of Youko Kurama's gang; well, a little after it. He had been apart of his own gang, but they were dead, as far as she could tell. His Jagen eye opened slightly, and crimson met gold. She then noted she was running out of air, she did the most unpredictable thing. She possessed Hakari.  
  
'Get out of my head Fox.'  
  
'I'm only going to be here for a while. What're you doing here?'  
  
The makai was silent, then answered after a pause, 'Coming to see how things were going, and I was going to testify to help you out-'  
  
'Doesn't matter, just get me out of here. now!'  
  
He didn't confirm it with a response, just flickered out of view. He was fast. Soon, he was to the gate between the Ninjinkai and Reikai. Kaze left his body, and stood infront of him. Now that she was out of Enma's palace and back in the Makai, she was just a ghost. She smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Thankyou, my friend. but, I think Kuronue is already-" She paused, to stop the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. They were now vivid with color. "Listen, the time change is different in Ninjinkai, it'll be a few years in the future. But, someday, you'll die."  
  
Hakari tensed, but he figured she understood. She placed a hand on his shoulder, to his shock, it was warm.  
  
"Someday, in the future, you'll be reborn in the Ninjinkai. I'll be inside someone, and you'll have to find me. Then. Then I need you to help me find Kuronue. Now that I think about it, if Enma wanted to destroy our souls, he would have done it. We would both be gone at the same time. But, Kuro was summoned. and I was left. So. when the time comes, I want you to find me. And there will be another kid. She'll be young. Think of Loki-chan, Her name will be Loki as well. Find her, and me. She'll be the key to finding Kuronue."  
  
She hugged him, Hakari just stood there stunned. "How do you know all this?"  
  
She pulled back, "When a ferry girl came to take my soul to Enma, I saw her list. That's how I found out about you're future death. Before I was sealed in Enma's soul chamber, I saw one of the papers on his desk. It talked about the Key of Souls being hidden in a ninjin child. If we have her, I can get the key, and find Kuronue. Will you do this for me?"  
  
Hakari snorted, then took her hand, and shook it. "I've never said no to you. Why start now, baka-kitsune, getting your self killed." He felt hurt. Once again, he was loosing a friend. His master, and all the other people, and now his silver haired partner, was he doomed to suffer this loss over and over again.  
  
"Don't forget Hakari, you're Jagen is powerful. But if you're reborn, you might lose it. Then one last gift before I leave." She put a hand over his Jagen, and it glowed light green. A light green seed entered his pupil. Strangely, it didn't hurt. "Kaze, what in the name of Makai did you do?"  
  
She chuckled, "It'll be of some help in the future. If you want to find me, the seed will react, and you'll see my aura resonating with the human child's. Remember, you promised.:  
  
She grasped his wrist firmly, "A promise among thieves, on our code."  
  
"And on our code," she smiled, as he let go of her hand, "We'll save Kuronue." And then she drifted into the portal. The colors swirled dangerously together, and then in a flash of red light, she was gone. He stood there stoic, and kinda sad. Slowly, he turned, and began walking back to the palace. "I will find you Kaze, I promise."  
  
He ran, a single tear escaping from his eye, the pulled out his sword and slashed something into a thick tree. It was a sign he would follow in the future. ~~  
  
Well ^^ That was the beginning of the part where you get to choose the adventure thingi^^ Wow, I'm excited. If you guys are any ideas as to what I can do in the future with the next few chapters, let me know. Alright? Tell me all ideas you have, because school is zapping me of energy I could be using in this. Tell me what cha think. And thank you Shadow Fox2 and Fire Gemron for reviewing^^ hands them cookies and hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream You guys rule^^ Thankies very much! Read on to ch. 3 


End file.
